


As We Fall

by Queen_Eliz



Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Xiaojun, Demon Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Elf Hendery, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fallen Angel Xiaojun, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Mutant Powers, Mutant Yangyang, NeoFest Hallowcity, Non-Graphic Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Witcher Qian Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Xiaojun-centric, elf winwin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Xiaojun estava cansado. Cansado de tanto sofrimento. De guerras inúteis. Anjos deviam ser seres pacíficos, então porque tudo que conhecia era guerra, sangue e morte?Sua revolta contra os Céus causou a sua queda. Na Terra, ele conheceu a dor em níveis inestimáveis nas mãos de homens movidos a ganância.Sem esperança alguma de salvação, o anjo conheceu um demônio. Lucas é um símbolo de liberdade que Xiaojun não sente há muito tempo.”| XiaoCas | NeoFest — Hallowcity | Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973011
Kudos: 2





	As We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a minha última história para o Neo Fest - Hallowcity :(
> 
> Essa história está finalizada a um tempinho e guardada também, eu não tinha muita certeza de quando postaria, então esse evento de Halloween foi uma ótima oportunidade!  
> A ideia por trás dela veio desde o lançamento de Turn Back Time pelo WayV! Quando o Lucas aparece com suas asas, foi impossível pra mim não associar com as asas mecânicas do Dejun em Take Off.
> 
> Espero que se divirtam nessa jornada!
> 
> ↬ Design da capa e banner por Hobiix, pedido feito pelo blog Myeondesign

⠄⠄⠄ ψ ⠠⠠⠠

Dor. Era tudo o que o corpo e mente do anjo conseguia associar.

Dor.

Apenas dor.

Embora, no fundo de sua mente, ele registrasse que deveria abrir seus olhos, que deveria olhar seu entorno, tentar descobrir onde estava e o que estava lhe causando tanta dor, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Xiaojun se sentia fraco, seu corpo desistindo de si a cada segundo. O desespero tentava lhe corroer, uma voz no fundo de sua mente gritava, implorava, para que ele abrisse os olhos; se levantasse; lutasse contra as amarras que o prendiam si e se libertasse daquela dor absurda. Fugisse, mas ele não conseguia.

Ou, talvez, aquela parte sombria de cabeça — aquela que ele tentava calar e fingir que não existia quando estava nos Céus —, estava finalmente tendo o que queria. Que o anjo desistisse. Assim como ele desistiu de sua vida divina ao lado dos outros anjos e de Deus.

Xiaojun não achou que sentiria, alguma vez sequer, uma dor igual ou pior do que a dor de sua Queda. Nem mesmo todas as provações que precisou passar quando desceu para o reino dos homens, as dificuldades de compreender e se habituar ali. Nem mesmo o impacto torturante sobre suas asas, quando foi empurrado pela mão pesada de seu Pai de sua casa, foi tão esmagador e tão opressor como a tortura que o assolava agora.

O anjo caído realmente acreditou que a guerra entre os Céus e Inferno era a pior coisa que iria vivenciar. Ele acreditou que sua maior tristeza, ainda que fosse a sua única forma de liberdade, seria a sua Queda. Mas então, ali estava ele. Preso, derrotado. Dividido entre viver e simplesmente, deixar pra lá.

Não era isso que ele queria? Deixar de sentir toda aquela dor? De repente, deixar seu corpo desistir de ficar consciente, parecia a melhor ideia do mundo. Ele já não conseguia se concentrar em nada, seu corpo não se movia e ele não teria para onde ir de qualquer maneira. Ficar ali e deixar sua mente apagar. Sim, parecia a melhor opção.

Xiaojun podia sentir sua mente nadando no limbo novamente, ele só precisava adormecer. Quando acordasse,  _ e se _ acordasse, tudo teria passado.

Em sua mente abandonada, com suas esperanças e sonhos mais sagrados, Xuxi estaria com ele. O lado mais esperançoso e que ainda acreditava em milagres, dentro de si se agarrou com a possibilidade de ver o demônio outra vez. Nem que fosse a última. Lucas o salvou uma vez, ele poderia fazer de novo.

Ele tinha que fazer. 

⠄⠄⠄ ψ ⠠⠠⠠

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!! O próximo capítulo será postado em algumas horas, espero ter lhes deixado curiosos 🤭  
> Até o logo!
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
